The Fallen
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: “N-No.” Zim croaked. He shut his eyes for a moment as he broke into a fit of coughing. Blood sprayed from his mouth, splattering against Dib’s face causing him to flinch. When it was over, Zim looked into Dib’s eyes and smirked again. “I... I win..."


**Although Dib is supposed to be the hero,**

**I LOVE making him evil.**

**Makes for a good story!**

**Enjoy! This is possibly the most graphic thing I ever written.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Dib slammed Zim up against the wall and roughly grasped at his lower jaw. The smaller alien looked worn out, having his clothes torn up and stained with a disturbing shade of green. The human forced the aliens' mouth open, causing him to choke out in weak resistance. "Look at you…" Dib sneered with disgust. "Pathetic, completely pathetic… One last test before I let you go."

Zim was helpless as the human held up the capless water bottle that he was holding in his free hand. He whimpered as he tried to make use of his broken arms, but it only caused pain to shoot up his sides as though it were a jagged blade.

"Thirsty? I've never seen you drink water… It'd be interesting to see what happens when you do." Dib hissed through his teeth. Without mercy, he shoved the bottle into the invaders mouth and watched the contents empty from the plastic container. Zim thrashed against Dib's hold violently, emitting gargled screams. Water mixed with Irken blood dribbled down the corners of his mouth, causing the bruised skin to sizzle and tear. Dib released his hold on the alien and watched him crumble to the floor.

Having no arms to break his fall, Zim fell face first against the rough carpet. He threw up as much water as he could, shivering in pain. It tore up so much of his insides; he could barely speak let alone scream. It was excruciating to breathe even, making every heave sound raspy. Blood continued to pour out of his mouth, leaving its bitter taste on Zim's burnt tongue.

Dib knelt down next to Zim with a sadistic smirk on his face. He ran his fingers gingerly over the cracked surface of Zim's PAK. All weapons were torn out during the Invaders brief moments of unconsciousness. All it took was luring Zim into a few seconds of false security before slapping those incredible sleep cuffs onto his wrists. Zim didn't even have a second to register what was happening!

And once Zim came too in a sleepy haze, he was met with relentless punches and kicks. Blunt weapons and harsh words… perhaps it was an unfair fight. But after five years, Dib didn't care about little things like honor and moral. All he wanted was Zim to go, painfully and slowly. He wanted Zim to _die_.

"Interesting reaction Zim," Dib crackled. "Really… You impress me." Sarcasm dripped from those words, but they didn't have any effect on Zim. He could barely hear him over the intense ringing in his antennas.

Weakly, Zim managed to look at Dib straight in the eyes. As much pain as he was in, as much as he wanted it to end, he still held that look of defiance in his ruby eyes. Dib's expression darkens, and he leans forward so his face was only a breath away.

"Did I make you angry defect?" He whispered harshly. He waited for Zim to respond.

Zim arched his neck back, trying to rid himself of some fragments of the pain. He opened his mouth, trying to force out the words. But god… Why did it have to hurt so much? His lips moves, but the sound was inaudible.

Dib laughed, and slide one arm around Zim's shoulders, and hosted him up so he would be leaning against his chest. "I can't hear you~" Dib taunted as he slapped his cheek lightly. "Speak up!"

It was harder to breathe at this point, but Zim kept his glare. He gasped again, quivering in agony. Again, he opened his mouth, stirring up what little strength he had left.

"Y-You've…" He gasped again for air, but forced himself to continue. "F-F… _Fell_!"

"Failed?" Dib chuckled. "You call this a failure? You're the one dying in _my_ arms. I win. You lost!"

Zim shook his head, and somehow managed a small weak smile… no. It was more than that. Zim was smirking. Dib's expression faltered.

"N-No." Zim croaked. He shut his eyes for a moment as he broke into a fit of coughing. Blood sprayed from his mouth, splattering against Dib's face causing him to flinch. When it was over, Zim looked into Dib's eyes and smirked again. "You fell… _Fell_… I b-broke you… I win… I win…"

Dib felt the body fall limp in his arms. Silence. He looked at the mangled body before him with a calm expression before unceremoniously shoving it off of him. He stands up and looks down on the body. "I lost?" He asked to no one in particular. A cruel smile crawled across his face as he throws himself into a crazed fit of laughter.

He begins smashing his boot down onto corpse, crushing the bones and tearing the skin. The face became unrecognizable. He laughs and laughs and doesn't stop doing this for hours…


End file.
